Total Drama Konoha Academy
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Michael Smith once had a "normal" life living with his cousin Diamond Aozora, until his life got turned upside down from a seal that changes his life forever. Now at a new school with new found powers, Mike has to deal with school, and secrets that cover his past completely. Will Mike figure out his past and help others? Or will the Evil within him corrupt him forever?
1. The Seal Discovery

**Shinx: Okay people, don't be angry since I came up with this story and yet have to say IDDI will be postponed because of Kisu and Mal…**

**Kisu and Mal: *glare at each other* **

**Diamond: There's a new story though called Total Drama Konoha Academy. Which tells of the challenges someone very special will face, Mike?**

**Mike: Here's the prologue that messes with my "normal" life…**

**Manitoba: I guess I'll say it, **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/ the idea of Konoha High School, but she owns Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Naruto: Here ya go ya' ****know****!**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Seal Discovery**_

A boy shielded his eyes from the sun shining from his window. His bedroom was a bit of a wreck, and it showed his alarm clock flashed 12:00 A.M. The boy cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock. His eyes shot open and his hands went frisky on the desk and grabbed a sliver flip phone and he flipped it open and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted to no one and jumped out of his bed and grabbed a pair of clothes and ran into the restroom located next to his own room. He slipped on his clothes to replace his pajamas and grabbed a comb and rushed to make it spiky, his normal hair style. He sped out of the restroom and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where his own cousin was located.

"Hey Mikey, what's the rush?" She asked in confusion and the boy, Mike, pushed some bread into a toaster and pushed the switch down in a hurry.

"Dia, I'm going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me?!" He complained as the now toast popped back up and he grabbed it and burned his hands a bit.

"Well, I forgot you didn't go to my school." Dia/Diamond said with a nervous laugh and Mike sighed. "You know as much as I do that the high school you're going to is picky as heck for who goes there." Mike responded as he spread butter on his toast after his hands didn't burn or hurt anymore, which was a few seconds ago.

"But I swear I can get you in! You have a talent of healing yourself quite quickly!" Diamond said back and Mike rolled his eyes. "Dia, we're not in some reality that we all have powers. Snap out of it, this is actual reality, the real world." "Then why do your hands heal so fast?" Mike shut his mouth and looked at Diamond with an annoyed glance.

"I don't know Dia, none of my personalities ever tell me anything. So I just say it's a thing that I inherited." Mike said back and grabbed his backpack and sped out the door to head to school. Diamond sighed as she closed the door soon after.

'_He's so, just, ugh! I'm older than him and yet he acts like he's the oldest!' _Diamond thought and sighed in frustration. _'If he could see what I know of, maybe he can figure out his past. I figured out mine, but he's so concentrated on the future he forgets about things in his life. He may have never knew of his parents and stayed in an orphanage most of his life. But without my mom and dad figuring out that he was there, he may have been at some orphanage for his whole life. Even though my mom and dad suffered a tragic accident and my sister's gone missing doesn't give him the right to act like he's more mature!' _Diamond sighed again and snatched some keys and her stuff and left the house without a second thought, heading to her own school.

* * *

Mike tapped his pencil in anticipation. _'Just five more minutes, then speed home to avoid those god damn bullies.' _Mike sighed as the kid next to him gave him a confused stare.

"Hey, uh, Mike?" Mike looked at the kid confused, "What's on your forehead?" **RING! **The class sped out and so did the kid and Mike was confused. But all confusion was lost when he remembered the bullies and sped out. A kid snickered and tripped Mike and he hit the sidewalk pavement outside of school. Scarlet blood dripped down but quickly stopped and Mike was more confused as a girl paled when she looked at him.

"Y-Your f-f-face! There's a cut that's healing!" Mike felt a cut on his cheek and touched it and gulped when the cut was gone in less than five seconds. He took off in a sprint and reached home and dug into his pockets for something. He pulls out a grey key and unlocks the door and ran into the restroom and gasped in shock at what he saw.

A bunch of black marks were on his forehead, forming some kind of a seal but it disappeared soon after and he noticed all cuts and marks on him slowly healed. He let out a scream in fear and took deep breaths.

'_What's wrong with the whippersnapper?!' _Mike heard his personalities speaking in his mind. _'Well, I guess he found the mark.' _Mike's eyes widened at Manitoba Smith's comment. _'What mark?! What are you all talking about this so called mark?!' _Mike thought back with anger and fear. _'I vish ve could say Mike, but zits a zecret that vyou'll learn about in ze future.' _Svetlana answered and Mike growled. _'Tell me right now or else I'll go in there myself for answers!' _Mike threatened in a deadly tone. _'Eh yo, it's somethin' that deals with ya past Mike.' _Vito responded back for Svetlana.

"Mike!" Diamond's voice called out in the house, stopping Mike from asking any more questions. Mike raced out of his room to see Diamond with a glare on her face.

"Didn't we have a talk about leaving the door open?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do we have to have another talk-"

"Tell me what's with the mark on my forehead."

"…." The room was covered with silence as Diamond's eyes widened at Mike's question and she shut the front door with a kick of her boot. "You do know about the mark, don't you Dia?" Diamond's eyes darted around but found that Mike blocked the only exit and the windows were closed and she just closed the door, no escape. Diamond sighed and nodded.

"Okay Mike, I guess I'll shed a little light. That mark is something your father gave to you for some reason, now, since I'm guessing it came at school and some kids seen the cuts being healed, I suggest something." Mike looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"I say you transfer to my school, it can help you learn more about your past." Diamond grinned and pulled out some fliers and handed them to Mike. Mike looked at the papers for the school called 'Total Drama Konoha Academy, the school for the gifted.' Mike sighed and looked at Diamond.

"Dia, hand me a pen."

* * *

**Shinx: Like it? Hate it? Review or PM!**

**Mike: Now a bit of this series gives out a bit of my past in Shinx's version, no stealing!**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**New School!**_

**Diamond:*grins* So you heard the author, REVIEW AND PM!**


	2. New School

**Shinx: Chapter one of TDKA! **

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New School**_

Mike sighed as his alarm went off, signaling his first day at his new school. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to be confronted by Diamond with a bag.

"What's that?" Mike asked in confusion as Diamond chuckled and pointed to her clothes that were a school uniform. "Your uniform silly! We get to add our own designs to them but the school is strict on wearing the uniform. My best friend learned it the hard way when he got detention for not wearing school uniform!" Diamond laughed at the memory as Mike sighed and looked at the blue and golden yellow cloak with a white shirt and black pants. Mike raised an eyebrow at the cloak.

"Oh, I gave you that since I felt that blue and gold are your colors, since you're nice and kind, seem to have a heart of gold. This means you're so nice that your heart sparkles with kindness and niceness turning it golden!" Mike sweat dropped at the phrase and left and came back with the uniform on with the cloak. The seal flashed onto Mike's forehead and he got worried.

"Don't be so scared! I have an idea for that!" Diamond handed Mike a black sash and Mike tied it around his forehead to hide the seal. Diamond giggled and shot up after glancing at the clock.

"We better get going, don't want you to be late for the first day at your new school!" Mike followed Diamond out the door as they ran to school.

* * *

Mike walked into the school to only duck under a blast of fire and looking up in fear. A boy with brown hair and green eyes glared at someone who looked like the guys older brother.

"Silly little brother, your attacks won't do much to me." The older one said with a smirk and walked off, angering the kid further.

"Alejandro!" A boy with orange hair and blue eyes that had a white glint yelled out and ran to Alejandro.

"What is it Scott?!" Alejandro asked in anger and Scott froze up in fear a bit but lost it soon after.

"There's a new kid here! We gotta give him the welcome greeting, remember?" Mike froze up and took off before the two could see him, making it into the class room before the bell rang. He panted and quickly took a seat next to a girl with red hair in two pigtails and brown eyes that had a white glint in her eye. Mike turned and said, "Hi, I'm Mike-"He was cut off by the sight of her. The girl giggled a bit.

"Hi, Zoey Hyuuga, nice to meet you Mike." Mike sighed as she looked back at the teacher. He smiled a bit.

'_She's beautiful….' _Mike thought as he stared at Zoey but went back to looking at the teacher, Noah Belpois. So far, Mike learned about that the room he was in right now was home room, then starting after that they all had different classes. Mike pulled out his schedule to sigh, noticing "Counseling" on the list, probably because of him having MPD and such.

* * *

The day was actually going smooth for Mike, him meeting friends on his first day but what creeped him out is that this school was a school for people who had some sort of power of chakra. The final bell rang and he walked home after saying goodbye to some of his friends.

* * *

'_Maybe this school won't be soo bad…' _Mike thought to himself and closed his eyes entering a dream. But what he doesn't know is what lurked in the depths of his mind, waiting to be freed. And what hid in the seal that was put on him…

* * *

**Shinx: Ooh, getting into some parts of the story now, the start of the problem. **

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Ninjustu, Taijustu and Genjustu! What is yours Mike?**_

**Mike: Review and PM!**


	3. Justu! Mike's decision!

**Shinx: Ahhh… chapter two…**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Ninjustu, Genjustu, Taijustu. Which one's yours Mike?**_

Mike sighed and smiled as he finished homework, finally. After some help from Diamond, he got the whole concept on what the school was about. Tiring questions about the three basic techniques or "justu" that the school calls them. But he got that genjustu was illusions, ninjustu was the use of chakra to make techniques like from normal to elemental techniques, and Taijustu was hand-to-hand combat. He just now had the question on his mind, everyone had some specialty for something, heck even Brick was full Taijustu, no chakra use at all since he didn't have any.

"Gah!" Mike panicked as a bunch of his stuff from his closet came down and had hit him in the head a bit, no harm done. But something caught his attention when he noticed a scroll in the pile. He picked it up but it was sealed with something else, different from the seal on his forehead. He looked at it curiously, but he knew he couldn't even bring up chakra from himself, he practically had no chakra!

But the seal was tearing up when Mike touched it, a tiny red chakra hitting the seal and it slid open and what was on it caught Mike's attention, giving the MPD boy a grin to his face.

* * *

Mike sat in the history class with boredom. Free time, that's what Harold McGrady told the class while he left for some important teacher meeting. He pulled out his scroll and reread it over a couple of times with a sigh soon after.

"Need some help?" One of Mike's newest and now closest friend Cameron Wilkins-Nara asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Hey Cam, I need help to try to, um, use chakra." Mike said and slid the scroll into his bag and Cameron nodded.

"It's very simple…"

* * *

Mike grinned as the justu was mastered. He cheered and shaked Cameron's hand, which the bubble-boy was shocked at Mike's justu.

"Y-You, u-used, gah!" Cameron shouted in awe and Mike smiled.

"I found this old scroll in my closet, I thought that I could master it and with the help from you, I did! Thanks buddy!" Mike said with a smile.

"It's no problem Mike." Cameron said back with a smile of his own and walked off, the two snuck back into class soon after, leaving a smoking boulder of what the technique was.

* * *

"You all understand why I called this meeting right?" The principal of the school, Chris Mclean asked and the staff of the school mostly all nodded.

"Um, what's this about anyways?" Most of them facepalmed at Lindsay's stupidity but she had her own skill.

"There's a student with a legendary beast inside this school Lindsay! It's finally reawakened somehow and now we have to decide what to do since the kid is in our school." Blaineley said back with a roll of her eyes.

"Why can't we just leave the kid alone?" Justin asked with concern.

"Because if we don't teach the kid how to use justu, then the beast can control him quick, trying to tempt him with power to rival and be stronger than his peers." Dawn said quickly.

"Fine then, next part of his schedule is gym right?" Eva asked and the others nodded.

"Then why don't we have combat practice today?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded, a sick twisted smirk grew on one of the staff members faces.

'_With him under my control, I can get the beast out and destroy this school completely. Now to set up phase one.' _The staff member held in an evil chuckle and grinned.

* * *

"Listen up kids! Today we're having combat practice! Ninjustu and Taijustu only allowed!" Eva shouted and Tyler nodded with her. Mike and Cameron exchanged worried glances for each other. Tyler hummed to himself and his eyes darkened a tiny bit but no one noticed.

"Mike Smith versus Lightning Inuzuka!" Eva's eyes widened at Tyler as he rubbed his head and gained his normal eyes. Mike gulped as Lightning grinned at him with darker eyes. The two walked out to the gym floor and took a battle stance, Lightning's dog, Thunder, doing the same next to Lightning. Tyler shrugged at Eva and she sighed.

"Battle begin!" Mike dodged the attacks from man and dog while gaining some scratches on him while dodging, showing his technique was ineffective to dodge.

"Stay sha-still!" Lightning called out with a bark from Thunder. Mike didn't comply as he kept on dodging, somehow waiting for the right moment for something.

"_**Beast Human Clone!" **_Lightning shouted as Thunder barked and Thunder became a lookalike of Lightning, surprising Mike.

"Come on Mike! Use it now!" Mike nodded to Cameron and sighed. The man and dog were charging to Mike. The world around Mike turned dark but weird things were seen with all sorts of colors from everyone. One Lightning had blue while the other was grey. Mike's eyes snapped open as his hands glowed blue and grey as he pushed his hands forward and out sprang the colors he saw. Both Lightning's eyes widened but they got hit with the attack. They grey made the Lightning clone turn into Thunder and was out on the ground, unconscious. The real Lightning got hit with the blue and flinched and Mike smiled.

"_**Energy Transfer." **_Mike said as Lightning fell to the ground unconscious soon after and the blue and grey energy went back into him. Everyone watching was in shock but Cameron, who was cheering.

"Yes Mike! You did it!" Mike gave a grin and laughed as the students cheered soon after as well.

"Winner, Mike Smith!" Tyler said as Eva smirked.

"Nice job kid, you did great." Eva said and Mike smiled and walked away until a fireball barely missed his head. Mike turned around to see Alejandro charging at him and he gulped.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" **_Mike barley dodged the fireballs heading to him and Alejandro growled.

"That's it! _**Fire Style: Ph-"**_

"_**Shadow Possession Justu!" **_Cameron shouted and Alejandro growled when he couldn't finish the hand signs for the justu. Mike sighed in relief while saluting Cameron. He turned around to only get hit with a dumbbell on the head. He gasped and hit the ground, unconscious. Eva shot a death glare at all the students except the unconscious, Alejandro and Cameron.

"Okay, who did that?!" Eva yelled out in rage and the kids pointed at the cackling Izzy. Izzy took off soon after as the kids laughed.

* * *

Mike rubbed his head in pain and stood up to see the scape of his mind. He was about to walk away but a figure appeared in front of Mike, shocking him.

"Y-You! How are you back?!" The lookalike of Mike chuckled with hair over his left eye, also the lookalike had dark circles around his eyes, resembling a raccoon. His voice sounded demonic and it sent shivers down Mike's back.

"Silly Michael, I was merely," He paused for a second, looking for the right word, "Waiting for the right time to strike. I was preparing, rejuvenating strength so I can regain control from you." The lookalike shot a glare at Mike with its cruel black eyes, making Mike glare back.

"You're not getting control of me ever again Mal." Mike said plain and simple and Mal chuckled. "I've been freed from my restraints Mike, which that smack on your head freed me. And look around, none of your personalities are here to help you." Mike growled at Mal and sighed.

"I know for a fact that you locked them up Mal, they would rather have me here than you, and that's saying they care about me more than you." Mike said and Mal rolled his eyes. "Oh your right, I locked them up. But how will you save them while keeping control?" Mike's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can save them at night while keeping control in the day." Mike said with a smirk but Mal shook his head. "Uh uh uh. They can die at any time that I get near them Mike, so I could get bored and kill them all before nighttime." Mal said back with a sick smirk. Mike growled and soon chains shot up on Mal which the persona struggled against them.

"Not again!" Mal growled in pure rage at Mike's smirk. "I think I can save them now without you taking control Mal." Mike walked off as Mal growled at him.

"You'll never seal me away Mike! Secrets come with a price to pay. And soon enough," Mal chuckled evilly when Mike looked at him, "It'll be your time to pay the price." Mike's eyes widened in confusion at Mal as he disappeared from the mind and Mal fumbled with the chains to try to escape, not knowing of a weird scaly tail slithering to his unchained foot.

* * *

"….-ith!"

"….Smith!"

"Mike Smith!" Mike's eyes shot open as he held his head in pain to look at a person with black hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"I'm Nathan Schaffer, school doctor since they couldn't find a nurse." Nathan mumbled under his breath and Mike chuckled a bit.

"What happened anyways?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Well, a student dropped a dumbbell on your head and you got knocked unconscious for a bit. School's almost over for today so I'll send you home with some painkiller." Nathan said and tossed Mike a bottle of pills filled with painkiller pills. Mike smiled and nodded and walked out and Nathan let out a chuckle.

"Phase one, complete. Soon enough the beast will be mine." Nathan smirked evilly with a glint of darkness in his eyes.

* * *

**Shinx: Villain revealed! Nathan! But my favorite part to write was Mal with the price thing, Mal's paying his time now!**

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Persona Trouble!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	4. Persona Trouble

**Shinx: Chapter three….**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Mike's powers/abilities/TB, Diamond and her personalities!**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Persona Trouble**_

Mike sighed in frustration as he searched his mind. Not only Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba were missing, so is Mal! He groaned when he reached the dark part of his mind, even though he and his personalities don't get along, they always told him to stay away from there. He sighed and left his mind to a piece of paper he drew for a map of the mind. Everything he explored was marked down, but the dark part of the mind was missing from the map, proving to Mike that his personalities have to be there.

The bell rang out once again, signaling the start of class. Harold walked in and wrote today's topic on the board for history.

'_**Today's Learners Will: Discuss Tailed Beasts.'**_

"What are Tailed Beasts exactly?" Owen asked in confusion while eating some chips.

"Tailed Beasts are ten titanic behemoths chakra entities. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have ranging from one to ten. Tailed Beasts, like I said are living forms of chakra, sometimes even referred to as "Chakra Monsters" giving them immense reserves of especially strong chakra that outmatches us regular ninja. Their chakra is colored red while most of ours is grey, white, blue or green." Cameron said and everyone nodded and Harold smiled.

"Also Cameron and for you all to know, Tailed Beasts also have the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and their jinchuuriki-"

"What's a jinchuuriki?" Scott asked confused.

"A jinchuuriki, also known as "Power of Human Sacrifice" are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They have extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess." Cameron answered with ease.

"As I was saying, Tailed Beasts also possess several levels of consciousness. There is the initial level where the beast may appear in a habitat of sorts seemingly imprisoned in some way by whatever fuinjustu-"

"What's that?" Cody, an Advanced Student from the Middle School, asked with confusion.

"It's a type of justu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, and other things. The Uzumaki clan specialized with the technique until they were wiped out from existence a long time ago. The last person recorded belonging to the Uzumaki clan was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Cameron answered with ease once again.

"As I was saying once again, the second level is where all the tailed beasts can convene, free of any restrictions and communicate with one another. The jinchuuriki are also able to enter there, but in order to do so, they must be completely linked with their tailed beasts. They're also able to freely transfer their chakra to whomever they choose." Harold finished and sighed.

"How do you know who has a Tailed Beast?" Alejandro piped in. The room became silent when that question was asked.

"No one knows actually unless you can sense the chakra levels or see into the seal that they have, more likely is if they have a seal on them." Harold said trying to give an answer. Mike's eyes widened a bit in shock when the question was answered. _'Do I have a tailed beast within me?' _Mike thought to himself and sighed as the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

* * *

Mike had a flashlight in hand as he explored the dark side of his mind. He got to a door and sighed, putting a hand on the handle and pulling it open. The door opened slowly and creaked, sending shivers down Mike's back.

"H-Hello?" Mike called out into the door but no reply came back. He walked into the dark room and the door shut tightly and disappeared, scaring Mike. Mike tried to leave the mind and closed his eyes, but nothing happened and he gulped.

"Help!" Svetlana's voice echoed in the halls and Mike's eyes widened.

"SVETLANA! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mike shouted and ran forward, dodging walls that randomly appeared. This time no reply came back at all and Mike got worried and found another door and pulled it open. He ran in and saw each of his personalities trapped in weird glass capsules. Each were yelling and screaming at Mike but the glass must have been soundproof, because Mike couldn't hear what they were saying. Mal's eyes widened and pointed to something and Mike turned around to see a dragon tail about to grab him.

"What the-?!" Mike jumped back to miss the tail and it disappeared soon after. Mike looked up to see a weird cage with a note that said _**Seal **_on it, keeping it closed. Mike's eyes widened as red chakra glowed in the dark cage and it showed a form of a dragon in there.

"Who are you?!" Mike shouted in confusion but it came out more as fear. A chuckle came from the cage as the personalities looked worried at Mike. **"So my jailor has finally come to meet me." **A demonic voice said, it was deeper than Mal's voice. The voice sent shivers down Mike's body and he paled.

"**I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet. I'm the one that is kept here by the seal on your forehead. A Tailed Beast of sorts Michael Smith." **The voice said and Mike gulped. "Y-You never answered my question." Mike managed to say.

"**Hmm, you have some guts kid. Fine then, I'll let you leave with your personalities if you visit me now and again." **The five personalities fell out of the capsules and sighed in relief. Mike started to disappear but he heard the beast chuckle. **"I am Edgar, the Eleven-Tailed Dragon."** Mike soon disappeared out of his mind after the beast said that. Mal glared at the beast.

"You know, Mike will never fall for your tricks, he never fell for mine. And I know that Mike wouldn't fall for your pitiful tricks." Mal said as they left the room, leaving the beast alone to itself.

"**Hmm…. Michael will be an opponent to himself in the future if he doesn't resolve the question in his mind, Malevolent. You have to tell him who his parents are before he learns the hard way, and everything will fall apart." **Edgar replied as he lay down and his eleven tails followed. His red slit eyes closing soon after.

* * *

**Shinx: Now Mike knows about Edgar, what will happen next?!**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Secrets!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	5. Secrets

**Shinx: Chapter 4…**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Secrets**_

Mike was about to charge outside the door until Diamond stopped him with a small box. "Huh, what's that?" Mike asked in confusion and Diamond opened the box to show a necklace with three crystals attached to it. The one in the middle was large while the two on either side of it were small and had small pearls on the opposite side of the small crystals.

"This I thought would be nice for you to wear since this looked like it would fit you." Diamond said and Mike put it on and slipped it under his cloak. "Thanks Dia, I better get to school, have to be early to help Cameron with something." Mike said and took off in a sprint to school as Diamond sighed in relief.

"Good thing he wore the necklace, this should hide the chakra from the beast so no one will figure it out." Diamond whispered to herself.

* * *

"Here." Mike said and handed Zoey a scroll she couldn't reach. "Thanks Mike, but I think I didn't need your help." She said back with a gentle voice but it sounded threatening.

"What's with you?" Mike asked as he sat down next to her and she scooted away. "Okay Mike, I rather not see you hurt so I'll tell you. My dad is overprotective of me at school, so he has my cousin protect me from boys, and I don't think you're my type since you're an outsider and all." Zoey got to the point and Mike sighed. "Who's your cousin anyways?" Scott walked over with a glare and threw Mike's scroll across the room.

"Out of my seat kid." Scott threatened and Mike got up and walked to get his scroll.

"Of course, Scott Hyuuga is Zoey's cousin. Just my luck."

* * *

Mike held in a sigh as he snuck into the library his cousin hid from him. He pulled out a few scrolls and used his chakra to open them.

"Hmm, what's Dia hiding with sealed scrolls?" Mike whispered as he lit a candle and looked at words that didn't make sense but Mike's eyes widened.

"Wait, Diamond's a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, wouldn't I be?" Mike asked himself quietly. He pulled up the only other seal he could open with his chakra and looked at it and his face gave the weirdest grin.

"Mike Uzumaki, also known as Mike Smith." Mike read off and smiled.

Chris McLean was finishing work at school. The moon risen up and the moonlight cascading to his desk. A knock came to the door which confused the principal.

"Come in." A cloaked figure walked in and Chris' eyes widened.

"Nonono! Don't you dare-!" He was cut off as blood splattered all over the room, his blood.

* * *

**Shinx: Short chapter, I guess.**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Death and Changes!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	6. Death and Change

**Shinx: Chapter 5!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Naruto: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Death and Changes**_

Home room, mostly everyone was in the room talking with each other as the first bell rang. Instead of Noah walking into the room, a new teacher walked in.

"Um, who are you? And where's Mr. Belpois?" Anne Maria asked as she hid her hair spray. The teacher pointed to the speaker.

"_**Morning students and staff of the academy, I'm Blaineley O'Halloran- Senju, known as vice principal of this school. I have regretted to inform you that your principal, Chris McLean, has died in battle last night with a unknown person. I am your new principal of this school while the newest vice principal is Noah Belpois! Thank you, that is all." **_Blaineley's voice came from the speakers as the room was suddenly quiet.

"I'm Trent Stones-Hatake kids. And I'd like to inform you about some staff changes as well so if you see a different teacher than you're used to, then that's your new teacher." Trent said as they nodded.

* * *

Mike sighed as he read over the scroll again. Nothing. Nothing but hand signs for a new justu. He repeated it again. No results.

"I don't even understand what the justu is in the first place!" Mike complained to himself in his room as he set the scroll down.

'_Calm down mate. What are the hand signs for this justu anyways?' _Manitoba decided to speak up.

"Ram-Snake-Tiger. Why?" Mike repeated the hand signs and nothing happened again and he sighed.

'_I think you need to add more chakra, a bit to it mate. We personalities can sense chakra and you have massive amounts, just you barely use any of it since you've been using simple energy techniques. And, you know you haven't mastered the three regular justu from the school.' _Manitoba said and Mike sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, but let's do it!" Mike said and sighed while focusing chakra.

'_Ram! Snake! Tiger!' _Mike heard a poof and opened his eyes and held in a scream when he saw a clone. _'Oh, this was a clone justu.' _Mike thinks and his eyes widened when the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, not disappear like a regular clone!

'_I think you learned the shadow clone justu mate.' _Manitoba answered and Mike nodded in response.

* * *

**Shinx: Oooh! Mikey learned a justu that Naruto himself mastered! And Chris died by someone! Can anyone guess who, other than **_**Totaldramafan102**_**… XD**

**Naruto: Next time! Kenjustu and Fuinjustu! Edgar and Mal!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	7. Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu! Edgar and Mal!

**Shinx: Chapter 6…**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko by me opening this, and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, Mal and Edgar**_

"Okay listen up punks!" Eva yelled out and caught all the students' attention. "I've decided to remake the Kenjustu program for students."

"What's Kenjutsu?"

"Kenjutsu or Sword Technique pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users are ninja or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with Taijustu, Ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques." Cameron explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, who's signing up for it?" Eva asked and only Alejandro raised his hand with a smirk.

"I think I can understand how to use a sword in battle."

* * *

"Okay class, I've decided to bring the Fuinjutsu program back again for students." Harold said and everyone nodded. **(A/N: Fuinjutsu explanation by Cameron in Persona Trouble Chapter.) **"So, who wishes to try to learn the art of sealing?" No one responded at all for a few moments.

'_I'd recommend you learn this stuff whippersnapper!' _Chester yelled at Mike in his mind and Mike sighed and raised his hand.

"Good, practice will begin tomorrow afternoon during an hour you don't need." Mike snuck a grin, time to miss counseling!

* * *

"**Why are you here Malevolent?" **Edgar asks as Mal walked into the area. "I just wanna talk to the other evil in Mike's mind of course." Mal said back and Edgar stood up, one of its black and dark green tails slithering back into the cage and he glared at Mal.

"**You may think you're cruel, but you're not. I can sense anything with ease and I'd sensed your past. You're nothing more than someone who faced darkness all your life protecting Michael from the darkness but you've fallen in instead of Smith or should I say, Uzumaki?"** Mal rolled his eyes.

"Big deal that you can figure out my past and such, but if you want to help Mike, why do you not?" Mal asked and Edgar snorted at the question. **"You think that I want to help him?" **Edgar laughed and showed sharp teeth. **"Don't make me waste my time on that pathetic kid. You keep your secrets from Mike, and I keep mine. He can figure it out by himself if he puts the pieces together." **Mal rolled his eyes once again which Edgar growled at Mal.

"What's keeping you from leaving Mike then?" **"The stupid seal on this cage keeps me here. If he removes it then I'm freed but I kill him while escaping, a delightful situation that I'd love to see. And only he can remove it, not one of his personalities." **Mal growled to himself when Edgar pointed that out.

"Why don't you move the seal somewhere else then so Mike doesn't have to wear the stupid sash on his head?" A chuckle erupted from Edgar. **"I can move it if I want to. I think you and I will get along quite nicely, I think I'll give you many gifts in response. I'll move the seal and in the morning you will get your gift." **Mal grinned evilly and chuckled to himself at what he thought the beast had in store for him, but he had no idea what Edgar had planned for him.

* * *

**Shinx: Oooh! What does Edgar have in store for Mal? What will happen?! Only I know this time! *laughs evilly and rubs hands together***

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Legend of a Hero!**_

**Mike and Mal: Review and PM!**


	8. Legend of a Hero

**Shinx: Back with the next chapter…. Chapter 7…**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Legend of a Hero**_

Mike groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off and reached for it and hit snooze. He turned to hear breathing which he opened his eyes and saw a clone of him sleeping on the bed, and he let out a scream.

The other Mike opened his eyes and screamed as well and both jumped off the bed to either side of the room and looked at each other in shock.

"YOU?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?! STOP COPYING ME!" Both said and glared at each other but the original Mike did some hand signs.

"Disperse." Nothing happened to the clone Mike and the original sighed and gulped as he recognized who the other Mike was.

"Mal! How did you get out of my mind?!" Mike asked in confusion and shock as Mal fixed his hair to be covering his left eye.

"I don't know Mike. One minute I'm sleeping in the mind and the next I'm waking up next to you in your room." Both heard Edgar's laugh and they growled.

"Edgar! What did you do?!" Mal hissed out and the beast stopped laughing.

'_**I simply gave you a gift that you wanted Malevolent. We had a chat and I figured out you wanted control of a body so I created you one so you'd have your own body.' **_Edgar's voice could be heard in the two's minds and they growled. Knocking came to the door and Diamond opened it.

"Hey Mike, are you ok-?" She cut herself off when she seen Mal and the first thing she did was, faint to the ground.

* * *

"So, your tailed beast gave Mal a body." Diamond summed up what happened after she gained consciousness. Mal and Mike nodded and glared at each other.

"Okay then, Mal you're going to school-"

"Wait, what?!" Both said to Diamond and she laughed. "We can't have Mal stay here all the time while we're gone. We need him somewhere to distract the guy from getting bad ideas and do something I would kill him for, like say, burn down the house or frame you for something Mike." Diamond explained as both muttered to themselves.

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay students, today we will be learning of the final battle with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Harold said and wrote out the story on the board…

* * *

_Final Battle/ Time: Unknown/ Date: February 7/ Location: Konoha_

Naruto paced outside the hidden caverns as screams and pants were heard within the cavern door. He held himself from running in to do anything for now so he wouldn't yell at the medic ninja as they did their job.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Katura-chan is fine right now." His wife, Hinata Hyuuga, assured Naruto and he sighed and sat next to her. "I'm just worried though, having twins AND not having a father to care for the twins with her is harsh. I want to be there as a protective dad, just like I almost killed her ex-boyfriend." Naruto hummed to himself and got himself distracted. "Good times, good times."

"Naruto-kun, back to the subject." Hinata warned and Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance and chuckled nervously. "Sorry Hinata-chan. But I just wanna protect her, with Shinju sealed into her and all, I don't want her to get hurt and have to use the beast." Naruto responded back as a scream came from the room and the two parents ran in to see a masked man kill the medical ninja as Katura's seal was disappearing, making the beast start to be freed.

"Katura-chan! Hinata-chan! Take care of her while I get masked dude number one!" Hinata nodded and ran to Katura while Naruto glared at the masked man. Katura was panting, starting to lose her life as Hinata started to try to heal her.

"Who the hell are you ya bastard?!" Naruto yelled at the Man and he chuckled.

"An old friend Uzumaki-san, but now your worst nightmare with the Ten-Tails on my side." The Man responded and Naruto growled as Katura screamed in pain and red chakra started to leak out. Two baby boys cried for their mother while in a crib and Katura cried for them, knowing her fate couldn't be stopped.

"No! Katura-chan!" Naruto cried out as she screamed and more blood red chakra leaked out of his daughter and she stopped breathing.

"NOO!" Red chakra grew on Naruto as a red fox cloak appeared on him, nine-tails of red chakra could be counted. **"You shall pay for what you've done to my daughter." **Naruto spoke in a deep demonic voice and charged at the masked man but he dodged his attacks with ease as the red chakra formed a weird tree/demon thing with ten tails started to form and Hinata grabbed the two children before the beast could smash them.

"**Shinju has been released." **Naruto said and glared at the masked man as the guy disappeared with the beast and a roar was heard outside and Naruto's eyes widened and he lost the fox cloak. "That guy wants to destroy Konoha!" Naruto warned Hinata and her eyes widened in shock.

"What about Katura-chan's children? Both boys." Hinata pointed out and Naruto looked at them with sadness.

"Their names will be Enirku-kun and Jumuiru-kun." Naruto said and Hinata nodded. Hinata ran off as Naruto slipped on a cloak, which had kanji for **Sixth Hokage **and gained golden flaming chakra on him and traveled off quickly and appeared outside where the Shinju roared and slammed its hand down on the ground, making a ripple effect on the village and tearing it apart. Naruto's golden chakra bubbled up to form a nine-tailed fox and roared at Shinju. Shinju growled and slammed at the fox and Naruto growled and attacked back.

Both shared blows as Naruto panted and lost his form which made him unable to attack back. Naruto growled and activated senjustu and gained toad-like eyes and lifted a tail of Shinju and swung it, which launched Shinju a bit. The beast growled and fought back and mostly all of Konoha was destroyed by then and Naruto barley had any chakra left.

"Naruto-kun! Use the seal on one of the boys!" Hinata said and handed Naruto Enirku and Naruto panted and made the area quickly.

"**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" **Naruto and Hinata shouted as a grim reaper appeared behind the two and shot out its hands and grabbed the Shinju and started to pull its chakra into the children but the Shinju gave out a weird smirk as Naruto's golden chakra went with him and Hinata's white chakra went as well and Jumuiru disappeared into the mix as a portal grew under Enirku and both ninja's eyes widened as Shinju disappeared with their chakra into Enirku and fell into the portal and someone else snuck in as the portal closed and the grim reaper snatched their souls and disappeared, leaving no one else alive in the torn up village.

* * *

_Present day_

"So, no one figured out where Enirku disappeared to?" Cameron asked and Harold nodded.

"Yep, some people say he died with the beast while others say he lives on this very day." Harold said back to Cameron and Mike sat in his seat hiding his shock.

'_Wait, isn't that Mike's birthday?' _Vito asked and Svetlana slapped him upside the head. _'Vyes Vito, zit iz and vyou're ztupid zenough to not vemember?' _Vito rubbed his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Edgar sighed to himself as he heard the whole story and laid down in the mind again. He glanced at his eleven tails to show one was an orange/red fox tail and he growled and it turned back into a dragon tail and the beast went to sleep.

* * *

"Okay Mal, tomorrow you start school. So remember our rules right?" Mike asked Mal and he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"No killing, slapping, punching, choking, tripping, fighting, biting, pulling hair, teasing, threatening, mocking, cutting, slamming, or any other method to hurt someone physically or mentally, got it." Mal said and it showed that Mal had all sorts of marks from such things on him and a swelling black eye as well.

"Good."

* * *

**Shinx: Will Mal ever learn to not make Mike angry? Heck no.**

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Transfer from Suna!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	9. Transfer from Suna

**Shinx: Chapter 8….**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Transfer from Suna**_

Three kids walked forward into the school. They're called the Sand Sibling, one is Duncan Subaku, another is Courtney Subaku, and the other one is called Sam Subaku.

"It wants blood." Duncan muttered with raccoon like eyes and Courtney sighed. "No blood Duncan, keep it under control." Sam said while adjusting the wrapped thing behind his back and playing his video games.

"But it's here! Mother wants Edgar's jinchuuriki's blood!" Duncan growled out and Sam sighed.

"Fine, you can kill the guy." Courtney said.

* * *

Mike sighed and dunked his paintbrush into ink and wrote out on a scroll with concentration. He smiled when it was complete and it was shown to be a seal. Mal scoffed at Mike while rolling his eyes.

"I can do better."

"I'd like to see you try then Mal." Mike shot back and Mal rolled his eyes and sat next to Mike and took up his own paintbrush and got to work. Mike ripped off his sash and sighed.

"I wish this seal was gone." Mal smirked to himself and looked at Mike. "Your wish came true Mike, it's gone." Mike shot up and ran to a mirror to see the seal gone and gasped in shock.

"You're lucky me and Edgar talked." Mal said as Mike walked back and laughed.

"Mal, you messed up!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"**Who wishes to visit me this time?" **Edgar questioned and it showed Manitoba walking in. "Don't you feel that Edgar?" Silence came between the two and Edgar nodded.

"**Yes, Shukaku has come into the school." **"Who's Shukaku?" Manitoba asked while adjusting his fedora.

"**Shukaku, more commonly known as the one-tails or Ichibi, is one of the regular nine tailed beasts. Last I knew he was sealed into some Gaara kid. He controls sand and a bit of wind manipulation. And I'd like to say he craves to see bloodshed, trying to control its jinchuuriki host by saying it'll take control as the jinchuuriki sleeps, making the jinchuuriki not sleep." **Manitoba flinched at what Shukaku was.

"Why don't you help Mike then? My senses tell he's in deep trouble." **"Help that pest? Ha! I want to be freed from this cage and destroy and kill! Someone let me out a few days ago to kill and I wanted to kill Mike himself at the time, but he controlled me into kill some guy." **Manitoba growled at Edgar and glared at him.

"I'll tell him then ya beast!" Manitoba yelled and walked out while glaring at Edgar. Edgar glared back and sighed.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Mike yelled out with Mal as they started to walk home. _'You heard me mates, that guy wants Mike dead.' _Mal groaned.

"First, I don't even know if I have chakra! Second, I got yelled at by blowing up the science room with a paper seal bomb! Then this?!" Mal groaned to himself and Mike looked at Mal in confusion.

"Wait, you blew up the science room?" Sand hit the two.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO POINT FINGERS MIKE! IT'S THE TIME TO SAVE US FROM A SAND BEAST!" Mal yelled as he was trapped to a tree by sand.

"We'll talk about this later Mal!" Mike yelled and gasped.

"Svetlana, Olympic champion taking ver turn!" Svetlana shouted and dodged the sand for Mike as Duncan was shown shooting sand at her/Mike.

"Mother wants your blood Edgar jinchuuriki!" Duncan yelled out as he continued to shoot sand and Mal glared at him.

"Okay, let's practice that scroll Dia gave me. **Gravity Style: Flying Roots Jutsu!**" Trees started to head to Duncan and he growled and used his sand to fling them away.

"Looks I got chakra." Mal muttered as he tried to get free from the sand and Svetlana flipped back and Mike's shirt got ripped off which she gasped and Vito took control.

"Eh yo, what?!" Vito ran and tried to dodge the sand and Mal growled. "Vito! Free me and get Mike back in control!" Vito nodded and ripped the sand off of Mal and he sighed and pulled Mike up a tree when the guy gained control.

"How are we going to defeat that guy before he kills us?!" Mal yelled at Mike and Nathan was shown in the darkness and looked Duncan in the eye and the guy roared with sand on him and a giant beast formed, Shukaku was released, and Nathan disappeared to smirk at his work.

"**Hahaha! Where's the jinchuuriki so I can kill him myself?!" **Shukaku laughed and the two gulped in a tree when they saw the beast.

"Okay, I have no idea how to take the guy down!" Mike said to Mal in panic. "What about sealing the beast away?" Mal suggested and Mike nodded. "I'll try that but keep the beast distracted and I'll make the seal!" Mal nodded and ran to see Shukaku.

"**Hey lookie here! It's one of Edgar's jinchuuriki's!" **Shukaku laughed and Mal's eyes widened. "Okay, screw it! **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **Mal shot a giant fire which became a dragon and the sky became darker which thunder clouds came around and Shukaku laughed and let the attack hit but it did no damage as Mal panted.

"Knew I shouldn't have used that attack." Mal mumbled as he couldn't move as a giant sand attack was about to hit him. **"Sealing Jutsu!" **Mike shouted and Shukaku roared as he couldn't move anymore and started to shrink. A clone Mike grabbed Mal and took him out of the way from the sand and Mal nodded to the clone and it dispersed. Shukaku was long gone and Duncan sat up and looked at Mike and Mal.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Shinx: There we go! Another chapter bites the dust!**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Hyuuga versus Smith!**_

**Mike: Review and PM folks!**


	10. Hyuuga versus Smith

**Shinx: Back with another chapter people! Chapter 9…. Summer Vacation! More time to write people!**

**Kisu: *pulls out a card* Thanks to everyone for the reviews on the authors stories people! Thank you! And shout out to **_**wolfsblood2214 **_**and **_**Foxercub **_**for the reviews as well!**

**Mal: Shout out to Pony as well! She found me a loophole and I thank her so much for it!**

**Mike: *rolls his eyes at Mal* Okay, there's a poll for what element I should have on the author's profile, go and vote! Polls close on Chapter 11!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Hyuuga versus Smith**_

Mal poked at Mike with a smirk as he stirred in his bed. Mike grabbed the stick that Mal was poking him with and stabbed it back at Mal's forehead and Mal yelped and backed away while rubbing his forehead. Mike glanced at his clock to see nothing and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong with my clock?" Mal was making weird noises and Mike's eyes twitched and a slam was heard as Mike punched Mal in the head.

"OW! Fine, the power went out last night during that weird storm and Diamond told me to wake you up, it's almost time for school to start." Mike's eyes widened at the info.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING EARLIER IF WE HAD MORE TIME YOU IDIOT?!"

"I was looking for a stick to poke you with."

"…."

* * *

Diamond rolled her eyes as she heard an explosion and Mike's yelling and Mal's screaming.

"AHH! NOT THE FACE!" A smash could be heard as Diamond sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Figures, Mal was being more annoying than ever and Mike snapped." Diamond mumbled as Mike dragged a battered and bruised Mal down the stairs.

* * *

"Uh, Scott?" Zoey asked as the two were walking to school. Scott was busy sorting through his stuff looking for something.

"Yes Zoey?" Scott responded as he fixed his bag.

"Um, how can I put this nicely? Okay, I think I'm developing a crush on Mike." Zoey admitted and Scott's eyes flashed in anger and _**Byakugan **_was activated.

"Hurry up, now." Scott quickly said as he took off to the school.

* * *

Mike and Mal were arguing about what happened earlier. Mal was all healed and Mike was growling at the guy.

"You told me I couldn't harm anyone physically or mentally." Mal scoffed which Mike shot a glare.

"But that didn't mean be annoying as hell."

"It did to me." Mike groaned in frustration as soon as Mal said that.

"Back to blowing up the science lab." Mal responded back and Mike's eyes slit quickly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you did that Mal!" Mike said in a sweet innocent tone and Mal gulped and took off running.

"HELL HATH NO FURY OF A SMITH'S SCORN!" Mal shouted as he ran down the halls as dark aura was coming off of him and was following Mal slowly with a creepy smile. Mal gulped and gasped, which shocked Mike as Mal gained Svetlana's skills and flipped away.

"MAL! COME BACK HERE AND FACE THE CONSQUENCES!" Mike growled out and chased after Mal with speeds that can rival even the great Rock Lee's. Mal gulped and gasped and hit the ground with a thud. Mike caught up only to see them outside and groaned.

"Mal you id-!" Mike cut himself off when he noticed Mal was gone. "Mal?" Mike asked in worry this time and went deeper into the forest. "Mal, come on! This isn't funny anymore!" No response came back as Mike groaned and followed deeper. "Okay Mal, I won't hurt you at all if you come out!" Still no response and Mike got more worried than ever.

'_Okay Edgar, we may not be friends or even allies. But I need you to tell me Mal's location.' _Mike thought as he kept walking. _**'Wow, the jailor is asking for my help. Heh. Thirty paces forward and let Manitoba talk to you then.' **_Edgar said and Mike sighed and started to walk forward. After thirty paces Mike was more lost than ever and he groaned. _'Manny, help me out here!' _Mike begged.

'_Okay mate, Mal's scent is right above you.' _ Manitoba answered and Mike looked up to see Mal stuck to a tree with a web around his mouth, making him unable to talk. Mike's eyes widened and growled and looked around as Mal looked at Mike in worry, trying to send a message of some sort.

'_Dodge now Mike!' _Svetlana's voice echoed as Mike jumped up to see a thick spider web try to hit him but he dodged. Justin gave a nod and Scott walked out with a smirk and Mike's eyes widened.

"Scott?! What are you doing here?! Help me get Mal out of here!" Mike said and Scott's _**Byakugan **_activated.

"You're in the range of my division. **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Scott shouted and hit Mike in his tenketsu, sixty four time and Mike gasped out in pain and fell to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?!" Mike called out, pain detected in his voice. Scott laughed.

"I'm proving that you, an outsider, cannot stay at the school!" Scott lied with ease and Mike believed it. He growled and Mal struggled with the webs but couldn't get out.

"Gah! I can't use chakra! What did you do to me?!" Mike yelled out and struggled to stand up.

"I sealed away all your chakra points so you can't use chakra at all! And since your twin is stuck at the moment, I'll show off a bit." Scott said and charged chakra into his hand and Mike's eyes widened.

"**Chakra heart-!" **Scott was cut off as Mike gasped and stood up with ease, ripping off his shirt soon after.

"Eh yo, nobody messes with Mike!" Vito yelled in rage and growled at Scott and took a battle stance which Scott scoffed at.

"Trying to be strong by speaking in another accent, how stupid." Scott deadpanned and Vito's eyes twitched and he growled, clearly pissed off.

"Oh you did not just say that! **Energy Style: Blue Energy Rapids!" **Scott's eyes widened but laughed as nothing happened which Vito growled. Vito gasped and he changed a bit more.

"You young whippersnapper! I should just get you in trouble for this!" Chester complained as Mal snickered and was starting to get free and kicked a stick which hit Scott in the head and he glared at Mal while Chester picked it up.

"You whippersnappers are so clueless at what I can do! Back in my day-!" Chester started to smack Scott with the stick and he growled and broke it with ease. Chester glared and gasped as he changed.

"Svetlana shall help vyou!" Svetlana flipped and jumped onto Scott and he groaned as she repeatedly kept on doing that. Scott grabbed her ankle and threw her at a tree and she hit it and winced in pain. An old newspaper flew down and landed in her hands and she smirked and quickly folded it into a paper fedora and put it on which she gasped and a cocky smirk was on Mike's face.

"Ah, thanks to Svet, I'm out to get even with ya." Manitoba said and flipped up and grabbed a vine and tied it into a lasso and Scott scoffed.

"Like that'll work-" He was cut off as the vine trapped him and Manitoba laughed and Mal snickered more and was almost freed. "You were saying mate?" Scott growled and broke the vine with ease and threw a kunai and the hat was ripped off and Manitoba gasped.

"Wha?" Mike said and he realized what happened and glared at Scott. "That was annoying Mike, really?" Scott replied as he grinned and Mike growled.

"Once again, **Chakra-" "Chakra Energy Transfer!" **Mal shouted and Mike was hit with blue energy and he grinned and Mal smirked and saluted to the two with an annoying wave. Scott growled as Mike took a battle stance and had a foxlike grin on his face.

"Let me try out a new move on ya Scott. **Energy Style: Energy Shark!" **Scott paled as an energy shark appeared and grinned at Scott. "AHH!" Scott took off running as the energy shark ran after him with weird legs. **(A/N: Energy Shark= Energy Fang the Mutated Shark)**

Mal flipped down and panted. The jutsu that he used on Mike switches their chakra around, so Mal's is sealed and Mike has chakra now.

"Onto letting me not get hurt." Mal said and Mike gave a scary grin and Mal took off running and Mike laughed.

* * *

**Shinx: Hehe! Mike and his personalities versus Scott! Victor, barley though, Mike Smith!**

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Eyes of Many in One!**_

**Puelor: Shout out will be made next time if someone guesses what the chapter name means!**

**Mike: *was smiling creepy* Review, PM and vote on the poll!**

**Mal: *screams at the smile and ran off in fear***


	11. Eyes of Many in One

**Shinx: Back with the tenth chapter!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edgar, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Okay, we need to settle a tie breaker. Which do you prefer me to have, earth or wind?**

**Manitoba: And another question, should me and Mike's other personalities have a type of element?**

**Mal: *smirks* don't forget to vote on the poll! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Eyes of Many in One**_

Mike groaned as Mal was poking him again with something. He opened his eyes to see Mal lighting his stick on fire which Mike's eyes widened.

"MAL!" Mal laughed as he was about to poke Mike with the burning stick.

* * *

Diamond heard a smash so she walked upstairs to see Mal in a crater that was now made in the wall. She sighed as she noticed Mike's door was totaled and the boy was leaving to go into the bathroom.

"Ow." Mal managed to say and Diamond sighed.

"Really Mal?"

"Not until he lets me torture people again. Until that day, I'll torture him by being annoying."

* * *

Zoey and Cameron were having a chat with each other. Both noticed Mike and Mal arguing with each other again and they sighed.

"You know Cam, something worries me about Mike." Zoey brought up as they seen Mike gasp and change and start smacking Mal on the head with a stick.

"The fact that Mike acts like different people and beats up his twin? Or is it that Mal and he get into more fights than any common twins?"

"No, none of that. I'm worried because have you noticed something about his eyes when he gasps?" Zoey questioned as Mike gasped again and started to speak Russian and slap Mal in the face.

"Now that you mention it, Mike's eyes sometimes change. First he has normal brown eyes, then old ones that have seen more than anyone, full of wisdom and anger." Zoey nodded as Cameron sighed.

"Then his eyes turn feminine with more hope and innocence that I've never seen with compassion and understanding. Full of maturity and something that shows that they've been through many challenges and obstacles that anyone has gone through." Cameron nodded to Zoey.

"Then eyes of which show that they've been through pain. That they're used to any punch or kick that anyone can deliver, showing bravery and confidence right in them, hiding rage behind them as well." Cameron explained.

"And the last one, it shows that they have calculated any possibility, showing they know more than the rest. They're more aware than the rest and hold a cocky tone in them as well, showing they've been through more than the rest. Showing compassion as well as being considerate and thoughtful, knowing what's true or not." Zoey finished as Mal groaned while holding his face with pain and Mike gasped and gained his normal brown eyes and he laughed at Mal.

"Then, there's Mike's twin. His eyes show that they've seen pain and are hurt which cannot be healed. They hide a child that has had a broken past. But that's been hidden with cruelty and misunderstanding about any situation and they hold evil within them that's slowly diminishing." Cameron explained as Mike and Mal laughed.

"And then there are Mike's eyes himself. His eyes hold innocence that has been broken. Pain that is trying to go away and hide but never can be forgotten. Horror that can never be removed, a broken past in his eyes. But hope is what's keeping everything together for him." Zoey pointed out and Cameron nodded with a sigh.

"But what changes his eyes?"

* * *

"Hope you know, Zoey and Cameron have been giving you weird looks all day." Mal said and sat by Mike at lunch and the MPD boy gave a sigh.

"I know, they're studying me for some reason." Mike replied back and Mal gave a laugh.

"I think they know about your MPD or are trying to figure out if you do have it." Mike's eyes widened as Mal laughed.

"Nonono! They can't have figured it out so quickly! It's been like three months since I've gone here!" Mal facepalmed and hit Mike's head and Mike stopped panicking.

"Stop! They might now know it yet, but keep your personalities on the down low." Mal said and Mike sighed. _'Don't you think that you can stop us ya whippersnapper!' _Chester yelled and Mal rolled his eyes.

"Oh Chester, you're in Mike's mind, you can't do a thing since Mike didn't do anything to bring you out." _'Uh uh Mal! Svetlana doesn't agvree vith vhis!' _Mike's eyes widened at what was going on.

"Svetlana, Svetlana. I have a body and you don't so you can't do a thing unless I somehow get pulled back into Mike's mind." Mal said a bit too loudly and a crowd started to form around the two and Mike gulped as his personalities voices came out instead of his.

"Eh yo, that ain't cool Mal! We were okay with this at first but now you're rubbing it in!" Vito said out loud and Mike's eyes widened as he lost control and all his personalities started to gain control.

"Vito, really? Stepping into a conversation isn't you at all." Manitoba decided to gain control at that moment.

"Mates, can't we just calm down and settle this?" Manitoba asked and the three personalities and Mal shook their heads as Manitoba lost control.

"**Energy Style: Raging White Winds/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Both Svetlana and Mal shouted and Mal's flames were powered up but put out by the winds and Svetlana glared at Mal and the crowd went to a safer area to watch. Mal formed hand signs with a smirk.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Scorching Sword!" **A sword came into Mal's hands. The blade itself was pure black with red lines on it, the hilt was made out of dragon skin and the blade glowed with fire as Mal growled and charged at Svetlana. Svetlana flipped around each attack with ease and dodged the attacks from the sword.

'_Stop it! You're blowing the secret guys/mates!' _Manitoba and Mike yelled in the mind but no one would listen as they continued to attack.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu/Chakra Stop!" **Cameron and Zoey shouted and Mal growled as he couldn't move and Vito growled as his chakra was blocked. Mike gained control and sighed in relief.

"What has gotten into you four?! Manny and I were fine and then you all got angry and attacked!" Mike yelled out and Mal looked down in shame and his sword disappeared and Mike knew that his personalities except Manitoba were embarrassed. Cameron and Zoey gave out on their attacks and Mal sighed and Mike gained his chakra again.

"We need to talk." Zoey whispered to Mike and he glared at Mal and sighed and followed Zoey and Cameron while Mal walked off.

* * *

"So, do you have Multiple Personality Disorder Mike?" Both asked and Mike sighed and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes, but I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. Mal, Manitoba Smith, Vito, Svetlana and Chester are my personalities and Mal somehow got separated from my body and gained his own." Mike explained quickly and the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Mike, we are always friends, nothing will change that at all. We will still be friends even if you had a Tailed Beast in yourself or anything." Zoey explained and Mike laughed nervously.

"I do have a Tailed Beast inside me, Edgar the Eleven-Tailed Dragon." **"Edward, it's Edward." **Mike was surprised as Edward talked through him for the first time.

"We don't care about that Mike. We're friends until the end." Cameron explained and Mike smiled.

"Thank you guys, thank you."

* * *

**Shinx: Okay, I knew someone would totally want that to happen so, I did make that come true. Mike, Cameron and Zoey are best friends in the story now. And they get to deal with Mal's annoying self.**

**Mal: *laughs evilly***

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Forbidden Elemental Training!**_

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll! Polls close with the next chapter people!**


	12. Forbidden Elemental Training

**Shinx: Well, the poll's closed! Winner is announced in the chapter!**

**Mal: Surprised about the ties…. So many….**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Edward/Edgar, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Forbidden Elemental Training**_

Mike woke up quickly and looked around, looking for a certain malevolent persona. Nothing could be seen and Mike sighed in relief and got up and went out his room to get attacked with flaming sticks. His eyes widened and he quickly did hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Shot!" (A/N: Winner was Water!) **He quickly shot out water and the fire was put out and he growled.

"MAL!"

* * *

At school Mike and Mal were once again arguing about the incident this morning while Eva and Tyler were discussing with the other students.

"I could have been killed by the flaming sticks!"

"One, that wasn't me, two, I wouldn't set up that kind of prank because that would hurt someone, remember?!" Mal shot back and Mike blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, but who else would set up that prank?"

"Diamond could have so she could test you." Mike nodded and sighed.

"Probably." Cameron and Zoey busted into the room and panted and Mike looked at the two curiously with Mal.

"Mike! Their banning elemental jutsu!" Zoey shouted and Mal was confused while Mike was shocked.

"It's like your fire techniques Mal and Mike's water techniques." Cameron pointed out and Mal nodded in understanding.

"WHAT?! WHY?! HOW!?" Zoey laughed nervously and pointed to Mal.

"That fight made them ban all training with elemental capabilities since Mal knew Katon or fire jutsu before lessons were taught. They'll expel anyone who trains with elemental jutsu, their tracking you and Mal as we speak to get you two expelled." Mike and Mal's eyes widened and Mike shot a glare at Mal and he laughed nervously.

"How can we not get expelled?" Mal asked under Mike's glare.

"Well, according to the rules, challenging the person who made the rules and winning will take away the rules." Cameron said and Mike sighed.

"Who do we have to fight?"

"The three legendary Sannin. Harold, Blaineley and Nathan." Mike and Mal gulped and looked at each other.

"Okay, we need a third person to help." "Wait, what says Mal has to fight?" Zoey shot back and Mal's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked which Zoey sighed and handed Mike a paper.

"That's the Team setup for the future. They've already calculated it." Cameron said and Mike's eyes widened.

"Team 7: Mike, Heather and Alejandro?!"

* * *

"Come on! Please help me save the elemental training!" Mike begged and Heather sighed.

"Fine weirdo, since we're on the same team, I'll help you and Power Obsessive." Alejandro glared at Heather.

"I'll help as well just to get the elemental training." Mike sighed in relief.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"The fight between Team 7 and the Sannin will now begin!" Tyler called out while all the students from all grades were watching. Mal, Diamond, Cameron and Zoey and Scott were sitting in a group watching as well in the crowd as Mike looked at Alejandro, then at Heather. The two nodded and did hand signs while Blaineley and Nathan grinned and did the same.

"**Summoning: Katana/Summoning: Manda!" **Alejandro and Nathan shouted as Alejandro gained a katana and a giant snake appeared under Nathan and Mike held in vomit because he felt weak all of a sudden when Manda appeared.

"**Chakra Punch/Chakra crater!" **Heather and Blaineley shouted and their attacks collided but Heather was launched out of the ring, meaning she was disqualified. Mike panted from pain and glared at Harold and Nathan.

'_Okay mate. I wasn't going to tell ya but it looks like I have no choice. Each of us personalities has a specific element and we can power you up with it when needed. I'll start by giving you mine!' _Manitoba thought to Mike and Mike nodded and felt a surge of power that was cold and tough. Mike grinned at Harold and he looked at Mike confused.

"**Earth Style: Launching Rocks!" **Mike shouted and everyone's eyes widened except Mal who nodded with a smirk. The rocks shot Harold out and he growled as he was disqualified. Nathan and Alejandro were exchanging attacks with their swords as Manda hissed and went to help Blaineley.

'_Eh yo! My turn!' _Mike felt a surge of shocking and fast power and he smiled. **"Lightning Style: Shocking Blaze!" **Clouds formed in the sky and they shot down and they all hit the snake summon and Manda hissed in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke and Blaineley glared at Mike.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stands Mal was grinning like a madman and Cameron and Zoey were shocked that Mike was using different elements.

"How is this possible?!" Cameron asked and Mal laughed.

"Mike's personalities have their own elemental powers and are giving Mike them, next up, me!" Mal laughed as Mike glared at Nathan when Alejandro was thrown out and disqualified.

* * *

"Just surrender and accept your fate Mike." Blaineley said as she and Nathan surrounded Mike with hand signs ready. Mike growled and he gulped when they started to do hand signs. He did his own fast, remembering a jutsu Mal did a long time ago.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **A fire dragon erupted which made both Sannin flip away and stop their jutsu before they got hit with the fire. Mike panted, knowing he was about out of chakra and the two grinned.

'_**You think I would let my jinchuuriki lose?! Use my chakra! This is getting good.' **_Edward thought and Mike grinned and dodged the earth and acid attacks that Nathan and Blaineley shot. Mike chuckled and did hand signs. _'Don't vorget ve Mike!' _Mike's water was more powered and he smiled.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon!" **Mike took the water from the clouds above and a water dragon roared and it hit Blaineley which she was disqualified. Mike panted and Nathan had a grin.

"Ah, he seems most capable to possess than the Uchiha." Nathan muttered to himself and no one heard what he had said as Mike did hand signs.

'_Mike! Summon my katana!' _Mal thought and Mike nodded and summoned the **Dragon Scorching Sword**. _'Now whippersnapper, end the battle with my element!' _Mike grinned as the sword was summoning winds that were making cracks and marks on the ground and the crowd winced when the wind was picking up and he laughed a bit.

"Now! **"Wind Kenjutsu Style: Tornado Storm!" **A tornado appeared and Nathan gulped as he was blown out of the area, disqualified.

"And the winners are Team 7!" The crowd cheered as Mike lost the sword and they screamed and hollered at Team 7.

* * *

**Shinx: Ahhh! A happy ending! Now we know, Manny has Earth. Vito has Lightning. Svetlana and Mike have Water. Chester has Wind. And Mal has Fire!**

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Trust!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	13. Trust

**Shinx: Update!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Thunder, Nathan, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Trust**_

Mike groaned as his alarm clock went off and he got up and smirked when he remembered something. He got up quick and changed and laughed when he got downstairs to see no Mal.

"Where's Mal?"

"Oh, he's, um, busy at the moment!" Mike laughed nervously under Diamond's glare.

"Get him out."

"Fine."

* * *

Mal growled as Mike laughed. He was stuck to the roof by rocks by Mike using Manitoba's element.

"Get me down Mike!" Mike was laughing and Mal's eyes widened as one of the rocks hit the necklace Mike was wearing and broke it to pieces. Mike's appearance had changed while he was too busy laughing at Mal.

"No way Mal!"

"Y-You look d-different Mike!" Mal managed to say from a rock hitting his neck and Mike grabbed a mirror and let out a girly scream at his appearance.

* * *

"Um, Diamond? We got a problem." Mal said while Mike hid his face under a towel. Diamond looked at the two confused.

"What problem? Did something happen to Mike's face Mal?" Mal nodded and Mike ripped off the towel to show pure brown slit eyes and his hair was spikier than ever.

"My spikes were not like this when I got up but now they won't go down! And I have slit eyes now!" Mike yelled as Mal poured water on Mike's hair but the spikes didn't smoothen down like they usually do. Diamond's eyes widened as Mike blinked and the slit eyes were not just imagined by the three.

"Did that necklace break?" Diamond asked and Mike growled to show sharp teeth.

"Yes but it shouldn't matter if the necklace broke-!"

"That was keeping you from showing your jinchuuriki birthmarks Mike!" Diamond shot back and both Mike and Mal's eyes widened.

"You mean that necklace was fueled by some sort of genjutsu that hid all of this?!" Diamond nodded and Mike groaned.

"Okay, just give me-"

"That was the only one ever made Mike!" Both Mike and Mal gulped and looked at each other. "Now, it's time to let everyone know you're a jinchuuriki Mike, I was trying to help you hide it but that was the only genjutsu necklace." Mike's eyes widened with fear.

"NONONONO!"

* * *

Mike sighed at lunch while mostly everyone was ignoring him by now. Mal walked over with Zoey and Cameron and sat at the table with Mike.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Cameron asked as Mike groaned and tried to smoothen his hair but it went back to being spikey.

"Not good at all, everyone's been mostly ignoring me except you, Zoey and Mal." Mike replied as Mal rolled his eyes.

"Just let me hurt them-"

"No Mal, remember the deal?" Mike shot back and Mal groaned.

"Well, Cam found out some interesting info." Zoey said and Cameron nodded.

"Well, if Mike could beat Edward, then he can lose those looks." Mike's eyes widened while Mal gulped.

"I-I'll do it!" Mike said and Mal glared at Mike.

"Without me? That's not good." Cameron coughed and gained the two's attention.

"I'm saying Mike AND his personalities can fight Edward so they all can use his chakra and power up Mike more when needed." Mike and Mal high-fived each other with a smirk.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Edward glared at the six in front of him and let out a harsh laugh. **"You think you can beat me?!" **He forced a claw to force the cage open and the six personalities took a fighting stance as the cage fell down altogether.

"**Gravity Style: Forceful Crash!" **Edward hit the ground but swatted Mal away into Chester and the two groaned as they hit a wall. Svetlana looked at Manitoba and the Aussie nodded and grabbed Svetlana and threw her as Mike had Vito throw him and the two aimed for Edward.

"**Water Style: River Flow!" **A river of water splashed onto Edward from Mike and Svetlana and they high-fived each other and landed quickly. Mal did hand signs with Chester and smirked. Edward though slammed a tail and they both got hit and crashed into Vito. The three groaned as a dark chakra cage trapped them and they growled. Mike, Svetlana and Manitoba gulped as Edward charged something.

"That's a Tailed Beast Bomb!" Mal yelled out and Mike's eyes widened in remembrance. Mike slid away as Svetlana flipped away and Manitoba lassoed a broken cage piece and swung away as the bomb hit the ground and exploded with winds scratching the three out of the cage and blowing Manitoba into the cage.

"**Energy Style: Rising Sun!" **Mike shouted and gained a glowing golden and blue ball in his hand that grew to the size of a giant planet and he aimed it at Edward but the beast used its tail to block the attack and Mike growled and repeated the attack.

"**Water Style: Rapids Blur!" **Water wrapped around Edward and the beast growled as the **Rising Sun **made its mark and slammed Edward into the cage pieces and the beast howled in pain as chakra seeped into Mike, making his appearance less feral. It looked like Edward shrank in size and lost weight as Mike gained more chakra than ever and the personality's eyes widened as Mike was being covered with red chakra.

"MIKE!" The five personalities yelled as Mike was covered whole with red chakra and the mindscape was becoming unstable. Svetlana flipped over and got the four out as Mike roared with the red chakra that turned into a miniature three tailed dragon with red chakra covering Mike fully. Mal's eyes widened as he was forced out of the mind and the four personalities gulped as Mike roared and charged at them.

* * *

"Woah!" Cameron jumped back as Mike was covered with red chakra and gained the look he had in the mind. He roared and swung a chakra arm which Zoey ducked under. Mal pulled the two out of the way from a mini tailed beast bomb.

"Edward must have gave Mike impure chakra and made him turn into something dangerous!" Cameron concluded and Mal nodded and made the three duck from another attack.

"Well genius, how do we solve this?!" Mal yelled and Cameron gulped as he did hand signs.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!" **The chakra covered Mike growled as he couldn't move anymore and Cameron gulped as Mike was slowly getting freed.

"Only way is for Mike to conquer the evil chakra and make it turn pure!" Mal gulped and pulled Zoey out of the way from another tailed beast bomb.

* * *

Mike inside the mind was attacking the four personalities while they dodged each attack and Edward laughed at their fate.

"Let Mike out of this ya beast!" Manitoba yelled as Mike tried to grab him but Svetlana had water drag Mike away.

"**I'd said that Mike would have to face himself if you all didn't tell him the truth. And he's facing it right now." **Edward shot back and the personalities eyes widened at the comment. The chakra Mike roared and held its head in pain while attack with chakra arms.

"Come on Mike, beat it!"

"Vyou can do vit Mike!"

"Come on ya whippersnapper!"

"Eh yo, go Mike!" The four personalities yelled out and Mike roared in pain as the red chakra was turning blue.

* * *

"Go Mike!" Mal called out and confused Cameron and Zoey. "Mike has to face his past to get out of this!" Mal summed up what was going on in the mind.

"Go Mike, you can do it!" Cameron decided to join in as the red chakra turned a light blue.

"MIKE!" Zoey called out soon after as the chakra beast shot a tailed beast bomb and it was heading straight at her.

* * *

Mike was growling as he tackled the red chakra him and absorbed the red chakra which started to turn blue. His eyes were still slit and his hair was still spiky but he lost all other feral look. His personality's words echoed with Mal's as well. And soon Cameron's came to him, giving him more strength to fight back. But one made him stop in fear.

"_MIKE!" _Mike quickly finished taking out the chakra him and absorbed him quickly to gain control to see a tailed beast bomb heading straight for Zoey which he made a blue chakra arm grab the bomb and absorb it which the chakra cloak dispersed off of Mike soon after and he panted as Zoey hugged him.

"Thank you Mike."

* * *

Edward howled in pain as the elements rushed at him and pushed him into the cage and a new seal appeared and he growled.

"**You know personalities, Malevolent, and Michael. You've surpassed my expectations today, maybe someday we can work together. But that'll be the day when Michael is about to die." **Edward said and Mal left the mind with a roll of his eyes and Mike sighed and disappeared. The personalities left the room soon after and the beasts eyes closed soon after, trying to regain his chakra.

* * *

**Shinx: Another chapter completed!**

**Mike and Naruto: Next Time! **_**Team 7!**_

**Edward: Review or PM mortals.**


	14. Team 7

**Shinx: Another chapter update!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Thunder, Nathan, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Team 7**_

Mike sighed as the first bell rang. No friends in the class, no Cam, Zoey, or Mal in this class since he's been placed in a special class. Crazy kids were in this class, just not him. _'You know I've been thinking Mike.' _Mike's eyes widened when it sounded like Chester was calm! _'Well, why did they give teams out? And why did you get Mr. Prodigy and Mrs. Popular?' _Mike nodded in agreement, he didn't understand either.

'_You know Mike, they must think of each of you students as some type of person with attacks of good and bad and wish to balance it out mate.' _Manitoba responded and Mike wrote it out on a paper.

**Team 7: Mike, Alejandro, Heather**

**Team 8: Lightning (with Thunder), B, Zoey**

**Team 9: Brick, Scott, Jo**

**Team 10: Cameron, Owen, Anne Maria**

**Suna Team: Sam, Duncan, Courtney**

'_Seems like they did try to balance it out. Each has their strengths and weaknesses of each team as you think of it Mike.' _Manitoba said and Mike nodded. "These are guesses because I know of the seek and find team of Team 8 and Team 10 is the Ino-Shika-Cho measure from the past. Team 9 is the left over students here and the Suna team is from the kids who came here." Everyone was looking at Mike confused and he laughed nervously.

* * *

"So Mike, how was the crazy hour?" Mal asked and Mike rolled his eyes. "Just great, thanks for asking." Mike responded sarcastically. Cameron and Zoey walked in with papers of their own and grinned.

"Mike! We got our team setup! They're going to announce them on the intercom today!" Both said and showed Mike the papers which his eyes widened, he was correct with the guesses!

'_**Michael, you think everything is normal with that?' **_Mike rolled his eyes as Mal looked at Mike's guessing paper and the team setup. "Woah Mike, you got lucky with guesses, but, where am I?" Mal asked confused but everyone had quieted down as the intercom came on.

"**Hey again students! I've come on to announce some teams! Let's start with Team 1…" **The class groaned in response and was talking for a while until Team 7 came on.

"**Team 7 will have four members because of the newcomer: Mike, Mal, Alejandro and Heather. Team 8: Zoey, B, Lightning and Thunder. Team 9: Scott, Jo, and Brick. Team 10: Cameron, Anne Maria, Owen…" **Mike and Mal high-five each other and cheer. B nods to Lightning and Zoey and the two respond back with a nod. "This is going to be great!" Owen said and hugged Cameron and Anne Maria.

"Hey! Watch the poof!"

"Ah! Can't….breathe!"

* * *

"Watch it dork." Alejandro said as Mal rolled his eyes at him. Right now, the teachers were letting the students take the rest of the day to get to know their teammates.

"Don't be so bossy Power Freak and Emo Samurai." Heather responded and the two boys glared at Heather. Mike sighed as he charged a blue **Rising Sun **and shot it at the three which he got their attention.

"Let's just try to get to know each other, and then just train together to get good teamwork." Mike responded and the three glared at him but nodded and he sighed. "I'll go first… Hi! I'm Michael Smith! And I'll share a few things about myself. Like I specialize in Water Style, training in Fuinjutsu and my own new technique Energy Style. Twin brother is Mal Smith, cousin is Daiyamondo Aozora. And I'll share something about myself, I have Multiple Personality Disorder and I have personalities Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith. I'll also say that I'm a jinchuuriki with the Tailed Beast Edgar the Eleven-Tailed dragon." Alejandro's and Heather's eyes widened but they stayed silent as Mike motioned to Mal.

"Okay, I'm Mal Smith. Twin brother to Mike Smith. I specialize in Fire Style and my own special technique is Gravity Style. I like to do Kenjutsu and I have my own special sword. Hmm, nothing else I would reveal to you peons." Mike glared at Mal who laughed. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I'm Alejandro Burromuerto-Uchiha, have an older brother named Jose. He's the most famous from my clan. I possess a rare dojutsu called the Sharingan. Training in Kenjutsu as well as specializing in Fire and Lightning Styles. All I have to say."

"I'm Heather Haruno. Specializing in Earth Style and a special technique that lets me power up my punches and kicks to turn them deadly like the old Tsunade Senju and Sakura Haruno did before. All I'm revealing." Mike sighed as Mal, Alejandro and Heather went back to glaring at each other.

* * *

**Shinx: Like to say, short chapter! It reveals that Alejandro, Mal and Heather do not get along so well, I can imagine it happening in All-Stars if Mal was revealed a bit early. Heather acts like she was in World Tour to Alejandro so no AleHeather just yet until soon…**

**Mike: Next Time! **_**Bullying!**_

**Naruto: Review or PM!**


	15. Bullying

**Shinx: Here's another chapter of TDKA! **

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Bullying**_

Mike sighed as he arrived at school. Mal randomly disappeared, Cameron and Zoey were sick, and now he was going to be alone. As he sat in second hour a bunch of mystery meat was heading for him but Mike used Chester's element to blow it away and people were laughing anyways for the meat almost hitting him.

'_Don't worry mate, things might get better by the end of the day.' _Manitoba tried to cheer Mike up and Mike sighed.

'_I hope so.' _Mike thought back.

* * *

"I wished you hadn't followed me." Diamond said as she glared at Mal. Mal glared back and responded with, "If I hadn't you would have got hit with the fish trap." It showed Mal had a fish in his hair and he pulled it out soon after and he growled.

"I worry about Mike with you around." Diamond shot back and Mal rolled his eyes.

"So, he banned me from being mostly evil and I have to listen or else Edward shocks me with a good amount of chakra and I get burned to a crisp which Mike threatened to record and show the world, not good for my reputation." Mal deadpanned soon after and Diamond chuckled. A blast blew the two back and Mal flipped into the trees while Diamond slid back from hitting the ground.

"Okay, quick explanation time!" Mal shouted as he dodged spider webs being shot at him.

"I was put on a mission to track down someone who may know how Chris died and now you came they're attacking us!" Diamond summed up as she gained a bow and shot chakra arrows which made the spider webs disappear before they hit Mal. Mal summoned his sword and sliced at the remaining spider webs until it hit Mal in the face in a realization.

"GAAH! This stuff is like the stuff that trapped me so I couldn't help Mike when he was fighting Scott!" Mal cut off the webs from his face and Diamond's eyes widened in total realization for who is doing the web shooting.

"JUSTIN! COME OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Diamond said and growled as Justin walked out with a smirk. Mal's eyes widened in shock.

"It's creepy guy with webs in science class!" Justin shot more webs and Mal jumped away but tripped into a cave. Diamond's eyes widened and she growled and her bow changed into a sword and she ran at Justin.

"What are you doing?! Harming two innocent students, holding important information back from the school! What is wrong with you?!" Justin chuckled evilly and Diamond looked into the cave, hoping for Mal to come up.

"Simple, I work with a friend to reach a goal, to destroy the school. And you two have to not come back so no one can find out about me being evil and such." Diamond took a battle stance and glared as Justin charged at her with an evil grin.

* * *

"GAH!" Mike yelled out as he was drenched with water, for the fourth time today. He used his element with extra power from Svetlana, and took the water off of himself and dropped it to the floor.

'_This is the sixth time I've been pranked today! This is soo annoying!' _Mike thought to himself in rage and seen Scott laughing with Lightning so Mike did the unexpected, he punched Scott in the face in pure rage.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd started to shout as Scott stood up and took a battle stance with a glare and Thunder jumped on Lightning's head which he took a battle stance as well. Mike gulped as he realized he was outnumbered.

'_Crap!' _Mike thought as the fight begun.

* * *

"This is a technique that my uncle taught me before! Let's just say it ain't pretty… **Rasengan!" **Justin coughed up blood as he was rammed into a giant boulder and it broke into pieces. The blue chakra orb in Diamond's hand disappeared as she was worried badly since Mal hadn't come out.

"I'll recommend you keep this meeting a secret or else I'll reveal yours and Mike's real heritage." Justin said and disappeared soon after and Diamond gulped and soon ran into the caves to see Mal's sword on the ground. "Mal?" She called out in worry as she walked forward to see Mal unconscious. Her eyes widened as she saw a large cut in the middle of Mal's chest.

"MAL!"

* * *

"_**Michael Smith, to the office please.' **_Mike stopped writing and gulped. The three called a truce in the battle so they wouldn't get in trouble and now Mike was getting called to the office. He quickly sped to the office to only get hugged by a crying Diamond.

"W-What's wrong Dia?" Mike asked in worry.

"Mal's in a coma."

* * *

**Shinx: Ooh! Mal's in a coma! Who sliced at Mal? Who is Justin working for?**

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Brother versus Brother! Mal's Nightmare!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	16. Brother versus Brother! Mal's nightmare!

**Shinx: I'm on vacation from typing a bit… so not much updates for a while.**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Brother versus Brother! Mal's Nightmare!**_

"GAH!" Mike shouted as he ducked under a fire attack and he turned to see Alejandro glaring at a senior. "Sorry amigo, but I was aiming at my brother." Alejandro said as Mike looked at him confused.

"Brother?" Mike asked confused as Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Your cousin Diamond is on my brother, Jose's team. Heard she's team leader while on most missions. I want to show off my brother, so I can show I'm more powerful than him." Alejandro replied and Mike gained a glare for some reason.

"How about a double battle? Me versus my cousin, you versus your brother." Alejandro nodded in agreement soon after.

* * *

"Ack!" Mal shouted in pain as he held his chest which gained a giant gash, bleeding large amounts of blood and he yelped as his sword's hilt had hit his head which left a bleeding mark. He growled as everything turned hazy and he shot one last glare at the person who caused this, which the figure smirked and disappeared soon after.

Everything was turning black as Mal seen his sword discarded to the ground far away from himself. Darkness surrounded his eyes by dots swarming his vision. Last thing he heard before his eyes closed was a figure running in, calling his name. When Mal opened his eyes, the sky was dark crimson instead of blue. He stood up and looked around for anyone, but he seen dead bodies littering the ground.

"Anyone there?" Mal asked in confusion but all he heard was a blood curdling scream and he turned to see a giant ten-tailed beast. A figure with golden chakra stood a couple of feet away and Mal ran up to him to only see him disappear. He turned to see a giant golden nine-tailed fox attacking the ten-tailed beast until information came to Mal.

"Shinju and Kurama, with that so called Hokage Naruto. That story must be stuck in my head or something." Mal muttered to himself to see the scenery change a bit and the golden chakra fox was replaced with a light blue chakra dragon and the ten-tailed beast was replaced with a red chakra dragon. His eyes widened as it showed Mike in the blue dragon shouting something but it couldn't be heard over the screams of panic coming from the town. The red dragon grinned evilly and Mal's eyes widened when he saw himself in the red dragon.

"W-What's going on?!" Mal shouted for only an earthquake to come and him to fall in a gorge made by the earthquake.

* * *

"Oh great." Diamond muttered as her and Jose turned to see Alejandro glaring at Jose. Her eyes widened when she saw Mike glaring at her. "What's wrong Mike?" That only made a **Rising Sun **try to hit her but it missed when she ducked. She glanced at Jose and nodded which she and him took a battle stance.

"**Wolf Summoning Jutsu/Snake Summoning!" **Her and Jose shouted which a wolf and a snake appeared and charged at the two freshman but Alejandro shot thunder at the snake and it dispersed while Mike jumped over it and hit the wolf's head with another **Rising Sun**.

"**Energy Style: Double Rising Sun!" **Diamond grabbed Mike's wrists and stopped the attack from forming which she looked at Jose. "I'll be taking my special day off for this family problem." She soon disappeared with Mike before Jose could answer.

"Let's go Little Brother."

* * *

Mal's eyes widened as he started to dodge attacks from the figure that had the exact same sword as his. He gained his sword and the two clashed up, matching each of their attacks equally. Mal growled and kicked the figure's knee and played dirty by snatching the other's sword and held two with skill.

"Show yourself before I slice your head off." Mal said and the figure grinned.

"Good job Mal, I knew that I would always be so cold. I would never listen to Mike at all in the end and cost him his life." The figure took off the hood it was wearing and Mal's eyes widened when it showed Mike with dark eyes, showing Mal took control of Mike's body.

"What?!" Mal shouted and backed away but his other self followed him. "Give Mike control right now before I slice your neck!" Mal yelled back but the other shook his head. "Mike's gone and he's never coming back." Mal's eyes widened and this time you could detect fear in them.

"Leave me alone you, you!" Mal yelled out and dropped his sword and charged up his chakra, starting to use his Gravity Style. "You know, absorbing all the personalities was helpful after all." Evil Mal said and shot energy which Mal yelped and stopped his attack. Mal jumped forward and grabbed the swords again and took a battle stance and growled.

"I won't surrender!"

* * *

"Let me go!" Mike shouted as Diamond dragged him inside the house and slapped him right in the face while closing the door.

"You need to stop this! Just because Mal is in a coma that you need to be upset and try to get revenge. We don't even know who had put him like that! If you want to do something then be hoping like the rest of us that Mal would be up soon!" Mike showed tears in his eyes soon after and sniffled.

"I'm just worried… I can hear Mal in my mind. He's in pain, he's scared of something, and he's fighting something." Mike replied and sniffed which Diamond sighed.

"I think it's time for you to know." Mike looked at Diamond in confusion with tears.

* * *

**Shinx: Okay, Mal has an Evil Side within him! Diamond's going to reveal something! What is it? **

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**Truth and Lie!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	17. Truth and Lie

**Shinx: I'm back for TDKA! I'm sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edward, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Truth and Lie**_

Diamond sighed in sorrow as Mike looked at her confused. "What do you mean that its time for me to know?" Diamond motioned for him to sit down and they both sat on the couch in the living room of the house.

"Your parents, they're someone from the past. Remember that tale of Naruto?" Mike nodded and looked at Diamond confused. "Naruto sent his two grandchildren into the future, but they merged into one. Enirku gained the dominant control and Jumuiru was casted off into his mind, dictated as a persona of evil. They came into the future with a four year girl and she tried to take care of Enirku. But she had to give him away and watch in the shadows as he grew old enough to move in with her when she turned sixteen, he was about twelve. He had a new name to replace the old one, Mike Smith AKA Enirku." Mike's eyes widened in shock soon after.

"You, you, you knew about that the whole time?!" Diamond confirmed it with a nod. "Mal Smith is Jumuiru, he's not a persona, he's a person that was sent into your mind by accident. The little girl that was me. Mike, your father is unknown but your mother is Katura. Grandparents Naruto and Hinata." Mike's eyes widened in pure shock. It explains mostly everything about his past.

* * *

Mal's eyes widened after he heard of what Diamond explain, but the clone of Mal said it to him.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough not to put that together Mal!" EMal said with a laugh and Mal growled at him.

"You're so dead to me right now." Mal muttered and did hand signs that even EMal didn't know of.

"**Scorch Style: Lava Monster of Gravity Flames!" **Fire spread around EMal to form giant lava monsters and they storm and attack EMal. EMal growled and used Manitoba's and Svetlana's elements to make the monsters turn into stone or dirt but it soon showed that Mal had taken off in the world of his own subconscious.

"You can't run from me forever Mal, I know all your deepest secrets, and you worry about them each time, even your worst fear." EMal let out a laugh as Mal flinched in his hiding spot as his eyes turned blood red with three tomes and his nightmare begun.

* * *

_Date: Unknown. Time: Unknown. Place: Mal's subconscious, in a nightmare of his worst fear._

Mal ran around in complete fear as houses were burning, people were crying over dead loved ones and other horrible things that if mentioned would turn this story to M rating.

"Monster!" Everyone shouted right at Mal and his eyes widened in fear. "W-What are you talking about?" "You're a Monster Mal!" Mike shouted right at him and Mal's eyes widened in sorrow and in pure fear.

"W-What?!"

* * *

**Shinx: Short chapter but it explains what happened. EMal is known as Evil Mal. So, Happy Fourth of July!**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Taken and Awaken**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	18. Taken and Awaken

**Shinx: I cannot resist updating on this day! I haven't been updating for a while now.**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Thunder, Edward, Nathan, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Taken and Awaken**_

Mal screamed as the voices kept repeating over and over the word he hated the most.

"**MONSTER!"**

"Look out, he's coming!"

"Run!" Mal let out a scream and held his eyes in pain as they bled. The blood red eyes came back, three black tomes present. They spun together and made a black six pointed star and Mal screamed in panic.

* * *

Mike stood up with a smile as the final bell rang and he grinned and walked right out of class and out of school with his stuff. As he was walking a wire went right in front of him and he got confused and went under it for more wires to appear and travel all around him and one wire clutched onto his shirt. Fire traveled on the wire and it exploded when it hit Mike.

"GAH!" Mike shouted out in pain as he hit a tree and jumped up to dodge wires that were going to trap him to a tree. A bunch of ninja stars were aimed right at Mike and he ducked and dodged most of them while some hit his shirt and cloak as he pulled out a scroll and summoned Mal's katana to help him block the ninja stars.

"**Fire Style: Explosion Flames!" **Mike's eyes widened as the tree he was in lit on fire completely, blowing himself out of the tree with Chester's element and hitting away the stars with the katana. Mike ducked under some flaming ninja stars as wires transformed into snakes and trapped his legs and his eyes widened and he stabbed the snakes and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who's out there?!" Mike practically yelled out and took a battle stance with the katana as laughing was heard. "Don't you remember me Michael?" Nathan appeared with a smirk and Mike's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers.

_**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

* * *

"L…..al…..Mal!" A familiar voice called out and Mal opened his eyes to see he was in Mike's subconscious. Manitoba pulled Mal up with a worried expression.

"Sorry mate, but you need to wake up, Mike's in danger mate. Nathan blew up the area Mike was in and now we can't contact him or take control!" Manitoba explained and Mal's eyes widened.

"I need to help him." Mal whispered to himself as he faded away fast.

* * *

"I gotta find Mike!" Mal shouted as he woke up and ripped out the IV's given to him and flipped off the bed. Doctors and nurses ran in to see Mal jump out the window and his eyes widen when he sees a giant smoke cloud nearby and he ran to it to see Zoey, Cameron and Diamond at the scene with some policemen and Diamond ran to Mal.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mike was attacked by someone in this area, and it exploded so we don't know where they went at all." Mal growled in rage soon after.

"Nathan did this! He blew this area up! He had Justin attack you! He took Mike! He…..he… he put me in that coma so I wouldn't blow his cover but what he didn't know is that me and Mike are connected." Mal hissed out and Diamond's eyes widened in shock as he growled and roared in pure rage and punched a tree and made a dent. He charged chakra in his hand and it formed a sphere of blue chakra.

"Grr…. **Rasengan!" **Mal shouted and hit the tree and it cracked and fell over, broken in half as red chakra formed around Mal.

* * *

**Shinx: Ooh! Where's Mike now? How did Mal know that move? **

**Naruto: Next time is something special…. Next Time! _A Chat with Evil_**_**! **_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	19. A Chat With Evil

**Shinx: Hehehe…. Chapter 18.**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edward, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: A Chat With Evil**_

Mike groaned and sat up in his mind to notice something, off. The usual pink and purple sky was red and black, while the pink ground was purple. "Where the hell am I?" Mike whispered to himself but a laugh made him jump and turn around. A clone of Mike stood across from him, but this Mike was very different.

His hair had red stripes going around it, his ears were more pointed up, his normal brown eyes were replaced with red with hinted black spots, he had red marks around his eyes and his eyes were also slited. His gap was replaced with a golden tooth as well, while his usual blue and white cloak was replaced with a black leather cloak with a red undershirt. His gloves that usually help him control chakra were replaced with fingerless black leather gloves and his nails were sharp and red. As well as his pants being black and his regular shoes were replaced with black combat boots with pockets. His medallion was black with Mike's eyes on the medallion being red.

"W-Who are you…?" Mike asked in confusion and the clone laughed in response. "I, I am your hatred and anger, I was being hidden by Malevolence all this time Michael. But now that he's gone I'm free. I am called Ekim, the complete opposite of you Michael." Ekim responded quickly, his voice matched Mal's but it was with more anger and hatred than Mal ever had.

"Damn you, what the hell do you even want you bastard?!" Mike shouted in rage and Ekim gave a wicked smile which made Mike shiver in fear a bit.

"A chat Michael, this is wearing from my powers since I separated you from the other personalities of yours. Only Edward knows of your position right now and he wouldn't tell a soul, preferring me over you." Mike growled and rolled his eyes.

"Figures, now what the hell happened to knock me out? And why can't I take control?" Mike said and rolled his eyes a bit when he couldn't fade away and Ekim tisked at him.

"Let me explain…."

* * *

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Ekim growled as he was forced out and took the pain full force. He stood up and Nathan's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How?!" Ekim grinned as he gained his looks but the tooth and medallion were not given. "Because I'm not Mike." Ekim charged a red **Rising Sun **and hit Nathan away. Nathan coughed up blood but grinned as webs wrapped around Ekim and soon everything went black for the persona.

* * *

"That doesn't explain why I can't gain control." Mike said back with a glare and Ekim shrugged.

"Let's just say, that explosion was supposed to block your powers for control with the four personalities, but he didn't account for me at all." Mike groaned and sat on the ground.

"Then I'll use one of my Grandpa's old moves, I'll use senjutsu to break free-"

"Hope you know that we're not in an area with natural energy, so that plans a bust." Mike groaned and laid on his back.

"So, where the hell am I my evil half and why aren't you hurting me?" Ekim rolled his eyes.

"I would but I can't because Edward casted a spell on me so I cannot hurt anyone in the mind until you gain control and you're in the dark part of the subconscious." Ekim chuckled a bit when he answered the questions backwards.

"Justin and Nathan captured me…. Great, just great." Mike said sarcastically soon after and stood up. "I'm going back to my family." Ekim rolled his eyes.

"Be my guest, I want you to leave before I figure out a loophole to attack you." Mike's eyes widened in remembrance with Mal and his loophole and took off running, leaving Ekim confused.

* * *

**Shinx: Hehehe… Mikey knew what would happen if Ekim knew what Mal had done…**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Meeting the real Nathan!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	20. Meeting the Real Nathan

**Shinx: Chapter 19…**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden except Edward, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Meeting the Real Nathan**_

Mike ran fast, as fast as he would with chakra in the real world. He ran into the other side of his mind before running out of oxygen and was about to collapse until arms grabbed him.

"Woah there Mate, you act like you've seen a ghost." Manitoba said and helped Mike back up.

"I-I almost did and went to hell dealing with annoyance." Svetlana giggled a bit and Mike took breaths soon after and he started to fade in and out.

"See ya again guys." Mike said before disappearing.

* * *

"Ugh." Mike groaned out as he moved his hand and rubbed his head. It felt like a giant avalanche crashed in it and made it explode, something not nice to wake up to. He opened his eyes groggily and saw a dark and dusty area, it had chains everywhere, at least if he could see clearly, everything was really blurry.

"What the..?" Mike moved his hands to see chakra blocking chains on his wrists and ankles and he growled and pulled on them.

"Is my guest enjoying his stay?" Mike glared at the blurry figure of Nathan.

"Fuck off you psychotic bastard." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Insults won't get you anywhere Mike, hope you and your comatose brother know about that." Mike's eyes lit up and he tried to tackle Nathan but the chains held him back.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT HIM LIKE THAT! NO ONE BUT ME AND DIA AND THE NURSES SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT IT, EVEN YOU AS A SO CALLED DOCTOR COULDN'T HAVE FOUND OUT THE INFO UNLESS YOU PUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Nathan laughed at Mike as he struggled to punch Nathan, but he was just out of reach.

"Hehe, trying gets you nowhere Mikey-boy." Mike let out a scream of frustration. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL END YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" Nathan laughed soon after.

"Like you could do anything, you're just an outsider who can't control his chakra, with personalities who can control elements while you yourself own a tailed beast who hates you badly. You're nothing to a Sannin." Mike growled in pure rage and slowly sat down and glared at him.

"Where am I anyways?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "In the dungeon of the old village built underneath the school." Mike had to hide a smirk soon after.

"So, have you ever been annoyed by my brother?" Nathan's eyes widened, knowing where this was going and soon whispered, "Oh, shit."

* * *

**Shinx: Mal's annoyingness has striked again, this time, Mike using it! **

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Saving Mike!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	21. Saving Mike

**Shinx: Chapter 20!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN Total Drama or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Nathan, Thunder, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Saving Mike**_

Mal's eyes widen with glee as he jumped out of bed and looked at the clock in his room at the house which Diamond and Mike stayed at. 4:38 AM could be seen on the clock and Mal smirked and snuck out the room and snuck into Diamond's room. The girl was sleeping, snoring very softly in her room. Mal grinned and pulled out something haven't been seen in a while, the stick!

Mal then jabbed Diamond with the stick and she groaned and punched Mal's kiwis and growled. "What the hell Mal?!" Mal held his kiwis in pain and hissed and Diamond rolled her eyes. "I-I-I know where, M-M-Mike is! GAH!" Mal cried out in pain and ran out the room and Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Never wear rings to bed then…"

* * *

After some apologies, healing and doing things later, Diamond and Mal were running around the school on a Sunday morning. It's been about a week since Mike disappeared but as they go downstairs, their getting closer and closer to their brother/cousin. A door that was made out of metal could be seen and Mal peeked in to see Mike looking at the roof of the area, boredom and sorrow in his eyes.

"MIKE!" Diamond cried out and broke down the door and hugged her little cousin. Mike's eyes widened and a happy smile curled up on his lips and he hugged back and Mal gagged a bit.

"Yuck, let's find snake guy and beat him up." Mal said and turned around to see Nathan holding a remote with a detonator hooked up on the building everywhere.

"I'd say don't move or else you'll die in an explosion." The three's eyes widened in fear and Mal growled. Nathan waved the remote and Mal dropped his sword as Diamond's eyes darkened.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu/Chakra block!" **Zoey and Cameron shouted and Nathan growled as he couldn't move anymore and Diamond smiled.

"You can't just leave us out like that." Cameron said as Zoey ran to Mike and grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Mike's eyes widened in shock as she released him and he grabbed her waist and kissed back as Diamond giggled.

"Y-You think you've one?! I have a backup plan!" Nathan shouted as he dropped the remote and everyone's eyes widened as the remote's button made contact with the ground.

"**Chakra Style: Wolfclaw's Roar!"**

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened as they were cloaked in purple chakra and Diamond grinned.

"You're not the only Tailed Beast owner here Mikey." Nathan screamed in frustration.

"NononononoNO! That was not supposed to happen! You all were supposed to die with my secret!" Mal snorted and summoned his sword back, which was burnt a bit from the explosion.

"You're done for Nathan, check and mate." Mike and Mal said and everyone else groaned soon after, not getting the joke intended.

* * *

**Shinx: Cool ending to Nathan right? I kinda hated that guy…**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Graduation! New school?!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	22. Epilogue: Graduation and New School!

**Shinx: *cries* This is the Epilogue, AKA Chapter 21!**

**Naruto: *sniffles* **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden except Edward, Nathan, Thunder, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: *sobs a bit* Enjoy the last chapter…. *cries***

* * *

_**Epilogue: Graduation and New School**_

Mike grabbed Mal's hand and stopped the stick from hitting him. Mal groaned soon after as Mike destroyed the stick completely and the two went downstairs and Diamond grinned with a graduation hat on. It's been a day since the takedown of Nathan and everything seems to go back to normal, except Nathan went to jail, and the school was blown up. Today's the day Mike and Mal would be sophomores while Diamond graduates from the school.

"This is the best day ever!" Diamond cheers as she walks out the door with the twins. Mostly all their family secrets were all gone and the three could bond more, not forgetting the personalities of course. All of them became a family, even though they have no parents, they have each other. As well as a tent was set up for graduation.

* * *

"YAHOO!" Diamond cheered as soon as she received a degree for finishing high school! She flipped off stage and hugged Mike and Mal, the latter gagging from being hugged which the former laughed at. They've already been having their fun, now graduating to become sophomores. But Diamond froze up soon after, remembering a certain situation as Blaineley went up to the speaker.

"Well, I've enjoyed teaching you students with former principal now deceased Chris. But, since the incident, I've decided to rebuild the school. But we'll be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious at our school! We're Total Drama Konoha Academy, we'll never be destroyed!" Everyone cheered soon after but Diamond dragged Mike and Mal away.

"Boys, I have to tell you something a bit, important." Mike and Mal looked at Diamond confused and Diamond handed them an envelope. It soon read…

_Dear, Diamond Aozora_

_We've been searching someone with brilliant skills to come and go to our college in Mission Creek. Don't worry about your cousins, if you accept, they'll be going to Mission Creek High with the finest students._

_-From, the Collage Prep Team_

Mike and Mal's eyes widened and they looked at Diamond in shock as she sighed.

"I plan to accept guys, and you two have to go with me. The people here are okay with it as long as you two come with me and I know you will. You'll have to say goodbye, at least until I get a degree which I can get a job to support our family here." Diamond said with a sigh.

"You're going to a new school."

* * *

**Shinx: There's your sequel! Hehehe!**

**Naruto: Next time, wait, there's no more chapters here! Meh! **

**Chase: *breaks the crossover wall* New Story! **_**Bionic and Ninja!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


End file.
